twgfandomcom-20200214-history
Think With Guns 2
Think With Guns 2 is a source SDK game made by C4 Game Studios. Its an no-budget game, and is all about James Orwell, an ex SAS sergeant who was betrayed by his country. After that betreal he travels, together with his new friend Viktor, to the province of Liberton, where they have to survive the most dangerous city of all great Britain. Cast Think With Guns 2 includes a rich setting, which includes a rich cast, including: James C. Orwell, Viktor and general M. Milestone. Trailers There has only been one trailer of TWG II yet, on the TWG II channel: (Note: This beta trailer is basically TWG I. THIS IS NOT TWG II!) Development Think With Guns 2 is still in development, and since it is an No-Budget game, its hard for the C4 Game Studio to find the right people intrested in working ( for free ). Still, we try to find a good team to build this great game. This is what we need: Programming Programming on an independent team is about more than just game development. The programming department will be responsible for tools and website development. They will also have to handle the creation of the installer. Design Design is one of the great areas it pays to share ownership. The designer has the final say on decisions and is the go to if people are unsure. They also maintain the game design document to unify the team. A wiki is a great way to collaborate on the design document. Art The art department is responsible for not just game art but also creation of marketing material and web design. Artists need to work closely with the programmers to make sure technical requirements are met and to drive the requirements for tools. They also need to collaborate with design to make sure the look and feel of the game is met. Sound Often overlooked, sound is vitally important to give atmosphere to the game. Sound should not be left to the last minute as it will feel disconnected and won’t add as much to the game. The programmers should build the infrastructure for the sound early to allow experimentation. Project Management Project managers are responsible for the velocity of the team (how much they are achieving each milestone). They need to be aware of when team members are falling behind and make sure everyone is performing their duties. Visibility is the key to making sure everyone on the team is aware of their current goals and deadlines. QA Without QA the game will be unplayable. QA is another area that is good to share across the whole team. The team should be playing the game constantly and fixing bugs as they go. It is preferable to have non-programmers doing QA as it is easy for them to overlook issues in their own code. Sharing the games with friends and having a beta-testing period is a great way to share the load. If you are intrested, or if you have a friend who is intrested, please contact us at: Thinkwithguns2@gmail.com Greetings: The game developing team, G.W. Coetzee, head of C4 Game Studios